


Minecraft Speedrunner vs. Slowrunner

by Ective



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Friendship, M/M, Minecraft realistic, Moral of the story, Near Death, No Smut, Race, Slowrun, Underdog, maybe later - Freeform, speedrun, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ective/pseuds/Ective
Summary: George doesn't speedrun. Too timid to try, too scared to die, too unpracticed to reset.Dream doesn't slow down. Too focused to stop, too blind to see, too ready to reset...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Minecraft Speedrunner vs. Slowrunner

Popping sounds of blocks, in a cave, falling on stone. Lava gulps nearby, faint, through the wall. Perhaps at a lower level than he was currently standing at, it was hard to tell. What were his coords?

GeorgeNotFound lowered his torch, letting the last iron block tumble broken from the ceiling. Eight in a pile, he walked forward over it. Heard the snap as it was sucked up from this dimension, into his own personal one. He let his pickaxe go with, the same which turned white and disappeared. Now his hand was free, and he quickly booted his heads-up-display.

"Dream, you're quiet," he said. Eyes flicked over data; Y=15.

"Hmm?" came the comms reply.

"I said you're quiet, Dream."

"Oh. Bad seed."

George flicked his HUD off again, and blinked as his vision cleared. Light cast from the torch reached a measly distance into the cave. George drew his hand across the air, materialising a nine slot hot bar. Waved once, scrolled through quickly, found the sword icon, and selected. Said weapon snapped into his grip, a flash of white, settling on gritty stone texture.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "I'll be in the nether soon, so, I guess I win then. I mean, all I have to do is then find the stronghold while you're busy resetting. Really there's no question so I may as well just call it and head back to the SMP now. You know, spare you the humiliation."

"George!" Dream wheezed, laughing infectiously. "What?! How is that - ? What, so you beat the game now, huh? Oh come on..." he grinned with his voice.

"No I'm serious," George whined. "I haven't even see you get get um... what's it called? Oh no. Oh I don't wanna say it..."

"Hot stuff."

"Dream! Well, yeah, I haven't even see you get lava again in like twenty minutes."

At that moment, a text appeared in George's peripheral vision on the HUD, to the left, which read *Dream has made the achievement Hot Stuff*. George groaned. "How?! That's not fair, Dream!"

Dream chuckled mischievously. "In the time it took you to complain, I got the nether, George! You haven't even built your portal yet!"

*Dream has made the achievement We Need to Go Deeper*.

Again, George groaned.

"I could beat the game in the time it takes you to get to the nether," Dream emphasised. But then he took it up a notch and even lost some of his voice; "In the time it takes you to get full iron! Why do you even need full iron on a speedrun?! It doesn't make any sense!"

George rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm beating the game, ok?"

"Oh yeah? Then show me, hot stuff."

"Dream! No. I'm getting diamonds. I - "

"Come on, don't be a baby," Dream said. "I bet you're just scared. Go to that lava pool, and make a portal. You're not going back to the SMP until you beat the game. Until you at least get all your blaze rods and pearls! I don't care if takes you over an hour. Oh this nether sucks..."

Sighing, George crept further into the cave. He listened to Dream's mutterings, getting the gist of what he was up to through various cusses and gripes, but he mostly honed his ears on the eerie ambiance. The distant, haunting bell that slithered up from behind, unprovoked and knee-jerking. A low moan of a zombie, somewhere, here in the dark. George pressed on. Ahead there was a glow, independent from his torch, warmer, and redder.

*Dream tried to swim in lava*

"Was that a reset, or were you pushed?" George asked. Rounding the next blocky corner, he saw the glowing molten pool a few levels down. The heat hit like an oppressing wall, and sweat both beaded and evaporated simultaneously.

"Um..." Dream replied, "... um... Well, no fortress anyways..."

Shielding his face with his sword arm, and letting the torch snap out of existence, George back off just a little. Another wave brought up the hot bar, and a further gesture opened up that personal dimension. George moved a few furnaces out by pointing, along with some coal, and the iron. They set themselves down on the cave floor with heavy thuds, and began smelting. But a loaf of bread was all he had to eat while he waited.

"I've got no food, Dream. I might have to go up to the surface again."

"Oh my god..." Dream groaned, sounding like he draw weary hands over his face. He had a feeling, George did, that Dream wasn't listening. "Just give me a desert, please..." he begged. "A savanna. No! Fuck this jungle!"

A snigger couldn't be helped at that. George took the iron out, swept into his inventory. Placed down a crafting table, much the same mechanics as the furnaces. Made himself pants. "Okay. Full iron achieved. I've got water, but no food except this stupid rotten flesh. What should I do Dream?"

No answer. George checked his comms. Still a green light next too Dream's profile on his HUD. "Hello? Dream?"

An inhale of breath came down the line, then; "Hang on... just resetting..."

Something in his voice stilled George. "Dream? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't create so many new worlds, Dream. It's not good on your body, Dream. Dream?"

"What?"

"Stop it, Dream. Where are you now?"

*Dream has made the achievement Stone Age*

"Okay, last world, Dream," George said, approaching the lava with waterbucket in hand. "Just beat the game."

Dream sighed. "But I'm going for sub twenty."

As close as he dared, George squinted in the brightness. "Look, if I can beat the first seed I spawned in, then you can beat whatever one you're on now. You don't need a perfect seed, Dream," George reminded him, letting a more gentle tone enter his voice. "Dream, the amazing thing is any minecraft seed can be beaten."

*Dream has made the achievement Acquire Hardware*

"I know that, but..." Dream actually sounded distracted, or not interested, in George's words. "Sub twenty."

George sighed, slouched. He gazed at the lava, coalescing into itself, hypnotically. Determinedly, gripping the bucket tighter. Squaring his jaw, breathing in deeply. "Alright, well, you speedrun through a thousand worlds, I'm gonna beat the game before you."

"You're on."

"You're on fire, I can hear the ticking."

*Dream burned to death*

"It's ok! It's ok! My lava pool was near spawn, I won't reset this time, I promise. I promise, Georgie," Dream insisted.

George sighed. "Dream?"

"Yeah?"

He gave up glaring at his own lava, rolled his eyes. "Can you, ah... can you tell me how to do the portal with the bucket again?"

"Oh my god..."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, leave a comment, it will have plot, maybe romance, it won't go on for too long though  
> Also, should it be just George or should it be GeorgeNotFound?


End file.
